Earth Survivors: Monette, AR
by Dracannia
Summary: My name is Jessica Rain. My town was attacked at 2:40 A.M. Central. I am one of Earth’s survivors. --Series' summary inside---
1. Jessica Rains

The Autobots were too late at getting to Earth. The Decepticons had already tore up the Earth searching for the All Spark. They have left very few survivors in parts of the world. Now the Autobots are held responsible for the destruction of Earth and must take care of the survivors they find.

xxxxxxxx

**E A R T H S U R V I V O R S: MONETTE, AR**

Chapter 1

I woke up that early morning to the sound of the ground shaking and my room clattering. The pictures I hung up there fell to the floor and shattered. I jumped and sat up in my bed when I heard the first one hit and break. I stared out my window to see the earth burn up and darken the sky even more. My dad ran in with a flashlight, screaming at me to hurry up. We had one of those steel rooms that would keep anyone safe, but it was sort of small. It was small to me, at least. I get a bit claustrophobic; I get it from my dad.

Anyways, my mom was already running to get whatever food she could from the kitchen and stuffing it in some garbage bags. My dad stuffed me into the steel bolted room and told me to stay put. I really had no other choice, I didn't even know what the hell was going on! I shivered inside that little space and my mom started handing me some of the food bags. Dad gave me some boxes that would be filled either with Capri Sun or Dr. Pepper. I piled them into the back of the room, waiting for something else to be shoved into my hands. My mom stopped cold and stared at her husband like he was the devil. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"The baby," he whispered. My little, newborn brother, Jason. He was still upstairs in his crib! Both my parents ran upstairs to grab him. I was stuck in the small room, listening to the screams outside and the car tires squealing outside. I felt a large vibration coming from the left side of the house. I nabbed the keys from outside of the room and ran back in. I closed the door fast enough to miss the wall of fire that hit the side of the house. The room rocked a bit and I held onto the empty shelves on the side. I screamed for my parents, though I knew they might've been dead already.

Along with the baby.

The deafening roar of the fire found its way to my ears from the ventilation system and some of the smoke came through. It stung my eyes and clogged part of my throat. I grabbed for one of the Capri Suns to try and clear it up before I died of suffocation, but I had already passed out.

(-)

How long had it been? Minutes, hours, days? All I knew was I was stuck inside that stupid little steel constructed room and my parents were gone. Had they survived? I grabbed the room key that lay in front of me and stood up slowly. My head, chest, legs, arms were pounding to the beat of my heart. It almost felt impossible to stand, but I stood up anyway. I crawled to the door, dragging my feet, and turned the lock slowly. I pushed the heavy door open and what I saw hit me like I was standing on the rail of a subway with the train a few feet from colliding with me.

The house was burnt down. Some of the wood still stood, even a bit of the stairs and the second floor were still standing, but I could see past the house and look at the rest of the burnt neighborhood. The sky was reddened by the morning sun and a bit darkened by the ash that hung in the air. I looked around for any sign of life, but it seemed the closest thing to life outside the steel room was the oxygen and carbon in the air. I turned to the left to find two large lumps and one little lump beside them. I knew too well what they were: Mom, Dad, and baby Jason.

xXx

Author's Note: Half credit to American History Lover2009 for sending in the character! Again, it might be a while to make this one up since I'm working on two other stories (three, if you count the one I finished but didn't completely upload). Sent a comment! I don't call them reviews so much...


	2. Shut Up and Drive

Chapter 2

I skimmed through all of the food my parents had left me with. There was plenty enough to last for about a week. I wanted to be sure to avoid the milk--who in right mind likes sour milk!--so I poured it out on the burnt grass. I saw some kind of bug walk up to it and start squirming around in it. Sure enough, it was a cockroach.

"I guess that survive-when-the-world's-dead theory was right," I mumbled. I walked back to the steel room to see what else I could dump out. Nothing came up and I decided to take a little walk. What else was there to do, anyway? Family's dead, friends' dead, everyone was dead. I was the last one here, and there was no one to even protect me! Earth's dead; let's see how long it is before _I _die.

I scared me to be outside, but I knew I couldn't stay inside my broken house. Out in the streets were dead bodies scattered everywhere. Some of them were in what I called "their last positions", such as holding someone they loved down to holding their head up from reading a book to find out what was making the noise. Most went without warning while others scrambled to survive. Their houses were just as bad as mine, and some worse, others all the way to ground.

The long walk into town and only a few things were spared. Luckily, I found one of the stores that held clothes, food, and other supplies. I decided to stay there for a while, until I might find something better. But what were the odds of that?

I grabbed a mattress from an aisle and laid it on the tiled floor. I took some other things to put on the mattress and made my bed as if I was getting paid for it. Once it was done, I crawled inside it, head on pillow, staring up at the blackened sky from the blown roof. I decided to do a little prayer before I went to sleep.

"Father, I'm grateful for the things I've gone through in my life." I wasn't the best person to make a prayer, but at least I attempted one. "Let every one of these people rest in peace and give them a good spot to live in when they reach Heaven. What I ask from you is some hope that this planet is not completely destroyed; that there are others out there who survived this tragedy. Send an angel to protect them, and one for me. Amen."

(-)

I woke up, hearing a noise outside. I sat up straight in my "bed" and started thinking someone was out there. I heard a voice and couldn't tell if I was scared or excited.

"H-Hello?" I stammered.

The voices ceased and I heard heavy footsteps coming forward. A shadow started appearing from the blown roof and a large shadowed figure appeared before my eyes. It's eyes were narrow (like visors) and glowing blue. In reaction, I got up from my bed and ran to the back of the store. I opened the emergency door (how ironic) and ran outside. Another figure jumped in front of me, and I couldn't tell what this one was either. This one had two eyes, not like the one standing over the store.

"Hey!" it said. I screamed and saw it cover its ears to block the shriek. I sprinted to the left and ran into another broken building. I ran up its steps to the "roof" and got behind a block. A shadow came over in front of me, telling me there was something behind me. I tried to keep my breath steady and quiet, but there was no way. Next thing I knew, a hand picked me up and I was put in front of the thing's face. It was the one with the visors. I could now see its colors; black with gold lining.

"Please!" I cried, tears coming out. "Don't hurt me! Please!"

"We're not going to hurt you," it said calmly. "We don't want to."

"Just let me go!"

"Are you going to run away?"

If I lied, he'd change his mind and kill me. So I quietly answered "No" and meant it. I could tell he was smiling and put me back on the roof. I curled up into the smallest ball I could manage and sobbed.

"Prowl, is that a human?" said the other. He was the opposite to his partner; yellow with black racing stripes.

"I think it is."

"But I thought they were wiped out!" He leaned over towards me, but I hid my face. "What's your name?"

I didn't answer.

"Are you still online?"

Did he say what I think he said? Online? That was a fricking robotic term! To check my theory, I looked at him in the face and he smiled.

"Good!" he said. In my logical head, these were just a bunch of guys in a robot suit. "My name's Bumblebee, and this is Prowl. I ask again, what's your name?"

"J-Jessica…" I said in almost a whisper. I was about to repeat it when I saw Bumblebee nod his head to show he heard me.

"Are there any more survivors of the attack?" Prowl asked me.

"Attack?" I moaned.

"DITTO!" someone else shouted. An F-15 Eagle jet plane flew right over our heads and landed several meters away from where we were. The purple and black jet transformed (you heard me!) and became human-like.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" I shouted. Before Bumblebee could answer me, he grabbed me with both of his hands and ran. Prowl was left behind. I spotted something like shuriken in his hands. He jumped up high and threw the weapons at the jet. The purple robot put his hand in front of his face to block them.

"Tell me what's going on!" I demanded. It wasn't convincing enough, but Bumblebee told me anyway.

"That's a Decepticon!" he said. My face looked more confused than ever. "That's one of the 'bots who blew up your planet. I'm so sorry!"

"What are _you _sorry for?" A thought went in my head. "You're not one of 'em, are you?!"

"No! We're…I'll tell ya later!" He transformed with me in his hands and I ended up in the driver's seat of a sports car. The seat buckle moved by itself and locked into place.

"You okay?" The radio blinked in synch with Bumblebee's voice.

"Not really…" I gasped. This was too much for under ten minutes!

"Good."

Totally not my best day! Plus, what I _asked _for was angels, not two-story robots! Bumblebee kept turning corners that made me sick to my stomach and nearly throw up. Another robot jumped in front of us. It was more terrifying than the other! It was like a giant, green, metal bug!

"Bumble-bot can't hide!" it said in a mocking tone, which I didn't appreciate.

"Wasp, you're really starting to annoy me!" Bumblebee said. The gas pedal went down to the floor and we were heading straight for it. The bug flew up to dodge us and I was glad we missed that big hunk of a building as we sped.

"Please, don't go so fast!" I cried.

"You big protoform!" he teased me. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back there with my stomach!"

Bumblebee laughed and zipped onto the road back to my neighborhood. Wasp was flying right behind us and flying so low I could see him in the rearview mirror. I saw the notice on the bottom of the mirror that said "Objects in mirror are closer than they appear" and that did not help whatsoever.

"Pedal to the metal!" I shouted.

"What?"

"Step on it!"

"Okay, seriously, what the spark are you saying?"

"JUST GO FASTER!"

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say so?" Bumblebee went up to eighty miles per hour and Wasp started disappearing from view. I sighed and slumped back into the seat.

"You okay?" he laughed.

"Just drive."

xXx

Author's Note: I haven't uploaded this thing in forever! I was working on the Tranquility one for a bit until I ended up with a block. Had that happen yet?


	3. Mine!

Can you be_lieve _how long it took me to finally upload this next chapter! Call me lazy, but like most writers, I have to get into the stroy before I start typing up another part. (Not to mention I like procrastinating, even when it comes to this.) I hope this turns out okay! Thank you for being so incredibly patient.

.

Chapter III

The whole time, I couldn't help but think about what happened. I had to keep looking at the self-driving steering wheel to make sure I wasn't crazy. As far as I knew, the world was dead, I was left with psychotic alien robots that turned into cars and planes, and apparently bugs, and I had to be stuck with them for who knows how long. I was the one known survivor left on Earth. Once my mind went into deep thinking about it, it was creepy to know you were the only human out there. Made you feel alone and want to curl up into a ball.

"Why?" I said, not knowing it was out loud.

"Pardon?" Bumblebee said through his radio.

"Why Earth?" I said, not really caring if he needed detail or not. He seemed to get the picture and answered.

"Back before I was even built, a civil war opened up on planet Cybertron. Autobots versus Decepticons; we wanted peace, they wanted power."

Prowl continued the story through his open com-link. "Megatron banded together an army, Ultra Magnus gathered his own, and both fought for the All Spark. It's the most mighty, Cybertronian artifact known."

I couldn't help but think how boring it was to say "Cybertron" or "Cybertronian" over and over. I had to focus my mind again and listened to what Prowl said.

"Finally, we sent it through a space bridge, setting no coordinates."

Bumblebee seemed to get the vibe that I didn't understand and detailed it for me.

"He means teleportation."

"Oh," I said, kind of stupidly.

"As I was saying," Prowl growled, not liking the fact that he was interrupted. "They've finally located it here on Earth. They accidentally destroyed your planet looking for it. Now there are pieces scattered everywhere, and to add, we don't know how many survivors are out there."

"Well, everyone said the world would go in fire anyway," I sighed. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

I had a gift for sensing people's feelings. Bumblebee was more depressed than Prowl at my Biblical comment. It kind of made me sad, too. It was uncomfortable as I realized we were all holding an awkward silence. Freaky…

"So…what were those back there? Decepticons?" I said, just to make a conversation.

"Skywarp, the jet you saw, was definitely a Decepticon," Prowl answered quickly.

"And Wasp _used _to be an Autobot…until I got him in jail," Bumblebee said, kind of guilt-like.

"You arrested him?!" I said excitedly.

"Nothing to be proud of. I thought he was a spy, but…I was wrong."

"You put an innocent guy in the hoosegow?" I said with an eyebrow raised. I probably should have rephrased that for him, but Bumblebee groaned and tried again.

"He was framed so well I didn't see it!" he debated. "I should've known when Longarm was hesitating when I asked him how I could report a spy. He even told me not to tell anyone!"

I decided not to comment on that. I've been known to have a couple of slow moments myself. Everyone's had those, and once they do, people considered them stupid for some reason.

"Hey, is there any energon around here?" the yellow car asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Any what?" I swear, nothing made sense anymore.

"Energon…Oil?"

"Oh! You guys drink that stuff up like juice, right?"

"What's juice?"

No matter what would happen, I would never understand these extra-terrestrial robots. What was worse was that I would have to play a teacher and tell them _every_thing I knew since the day I could talk. This was going to be a long day.

"Well, uh, I don't know if there's anything left," I answered. "I mean, look around. The place is…" I didn't need to finish. I heard Prowl next to us sigh. He seemed pretty beat up about this. "A-Anyway, I think there's a road coming up that had a gas station next to it. We might be able to find something."

Bumblebee took a sharp turn right onto the road and lowered his speed to try and find the station. I heard a few whirrs inside his system that told me he was taking a radar scan. I tried turning on the radio only to hear static. It was hard getting used to a dead world.

The yellow car slowed down to a stop and said, "That's weird."

"What now, Bumblebee?" Prowl groaned, stopping right next to us and transforming. I looked out the window to see his face. It looked kinda creepy with that narrow visor. Made him look a little angry…

"I got a reading saying that there's energy here, but where's the slagging energon?!" he complained.

"The station's gone," I breathed. "It might be spilled out all over the ground now."

"Aww, scrap it!" Bumblebee mumbled. It was weird, but I could actually feel the guy getting tense. The metal just seemed to have a whole different affect. It was freaking me out!

"Just gather whatever you can," the motorcycle said without a tone. He bent down at the blackened dirt and held out a hand. I just thought it was some ninja thing when purple liquid started moving across the ground and forming as a solid cube into his hands. It was like magic.

Prowl stood up and turned to Bumblebee. I think I could see it, but the ninja was smiling. Still weird, though.

"Get out, Jessica," Bumblebee said. "I'm gonna wrestle this guy for it!" Well, at least he gave me enough time to actually unbuckle myself before he pushed out onto the busted street. I hit the ground pretty hard, but the two didn't seem to care. Bumblebee transformed and tackled Prowl to the ground. The motorcycle pushed him off and stood up, holding the cube and smirk on his face.

"I've been through stellar cycles of Metallikato, Bumblebee," he laughed. "You can't beat me!"

"At least I can fragging try! I'm starving here!" The yellow mech's hands switched to electric stingers and fired them up as he tried to hit Prowl with them. The black 'bot dodged every attack perfectly, without a flaw. I just stood there, watching as if this was just a movie. But the vibrations, whenever they fell down or stomped, told me otherwise.

"C'mon, Prowl, be a pal and share!" Bumblebee whined. "I'm as hungry as the next mech. This isn't fair!"

Prowl only smirked, took the cube to his lips, and drank the whole thing down. Bumblebee looked at him with a shocked and hungry look.

"Eh…eh…_eh?_!" he stuttered. He shook his head violently so he could say real words. "You did that on purpose!"

The ninja just smiled. I didn't know someone like him could tease a person like Bumblebee. Said 'bot looked at me with an angry look.

"Do you know where any more stations are? Oh, wait a second!" He looked at Prowl. "He'll _take_ it all!"

"It was only a joke," Prowl chuckled. "I promise the next batch we find will be yours."

"Feh!" The yellow 'bot transformed and opened his driver door to let me in. I didn't buckle my seat belt, but I knew I should have when he floored it and scraped the wheels on the concrete, making a deafening squeal. I held onto the wheel so I wouldn't go flying out the window. "Tell me another place!"

I swear I could hear Prowl laughing through the radio.

"Uh…I might have some back at my place, if it hasn't been completely blown up… Take a left here, another two roads and keep going straight."

Bumblebee did exactly, but he kept mumbling about that little fight between him and Prowl (he must've been pretty thirsty). And it took us a while to get there since Bumblebee somehow forgot his left from his right. Overall, it was funny! A robot that screws up is one of the best things to witness, I don't care what you say about it!

"I'm telling you, 'Bee, we passed by that tree three times!" I shouted. It didn't sound at all intimidating since I was still laughing my head off.

"All these things look the same!" I think it was the high-pitched sound in his voice that made it funny. "I'm getting a processor ache just by lookin' at it! Primus…I hate it here already!"

"You should've been here when it was green."

"This was green?"

"I've got pictures to show you later…That is…if there's some books saved…"

"Bumblebee, I've got a lock," Prowl interrupted. "Take a left."

The yellow mech grumbled and shifted smoothly tot the left. For a while, all we saw were busted houses, black grass, Halloween-looking trees, and a red-black sky. Honestly it scared the life out of me, but that was only because I wasn't really used to a world like this. Maybe I'll get over it one day. Probably not soon, but yeah.

We went on for a while; Prowl's navigation system kept screwing up. First the oil hot spot was north of town, then we were on top of it, and the next thing we knew, we missed it by three miles

"Make up your mind, Prowl!" Bumblebee complained. "I'm hungry!"

"Just wait a while, I don't know what's wrong."

I tried to think and understand why Prowl's GPS was on the fritz. We didn't have any more things that would scramble his signal like that; let alone that never really happened.

"You sure your batteries aren't running a little dry?" I asked. Both the robots were silent for a while. I realized they didn't understand much of how humans really talked, so I had to sound all logical just to get into their heads. "Is the battery inside you low on energy?"

"I switched it just ten mega cycles ago," Prowl answered. Did he really expect me to know what that meant?

"Maybe we're getting a lot of signals at one time," Bumblebee tried to explain.

"But then why are the other ones disappearing?" the motorcycle included.

It took me about two seconds to make up a theory. So I shared it with them.

"Can those other guys scramble signals?" I said.

"Aw, 'bot, we should've figured it out sooner!" the yellow mech groaned.

Alright, robots having a blonde moment! Where's the camera? Whoever makes the next AFV show would love this!

"Those Decepticons want to hog the energon for themselves!" Bumblebee complained. "Not by my timing modules!" Giving me a mini-heart attack, the yellow went into full throttle and sped up to a good and unsafe eighty-five miles per hour. I clung to the seat cushions, giving him a taste of how stressed out I was.

"Ya mind, femme? I'm trying pick up a 'con signal and you're clawing at the navigation!" he shouted at me. Okay, he crossed the line that time.

"You know what?! I just had my whole freaking planet die! I have a right to be freaked out!"

"But--"

"Don't give me no 'buts', Mister 'Bee! How would you feel if _your_ planet was blown up and you wanted to believe it was _my _fault?!" There. I got it out of my system. Well, most of it, anyway. At least I got the whining voice to shut up, right? And I swear I could hear Prowl snickering over the link. "What are you laughing at, Jackie Chan?" And that got _him _to shut up. Like they say; Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, especially when her species was wiped out.

"I got one!" Bumblebee announced, breaking the strange silence. "I think it's Wasp."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Prowl said, speeding past us. "Let me go in first."

"Oh, right," Bumblebee said sarcastically. "The whole 'element of surprise' slag."

The ninja ignored him and went on ahead. The yellow mech slowed down and put us in park. I reached over and tried to open the door, but it was locked. So I gave out a wide sigh and stared at the radio.

"Please?" I said in a mad tone. I heard a click and opened up the door to get out and stretch my legs a bit.

"How come you guys look so much like us?" Bumblebee asked.

"Beats me," I said. "Maybe the question is why do _you_ look like _us_?"

"Touché," he muttered. "How long have you lived?"

"Who, me or the entire species?"

"Eh, I'll start with species."

"Sixty-five million."

"Stellar cycles?"

"Uh…sure?"

"And how about you?"

"Sixteen."

"Six_teen_?!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yeah; you look like you're three hundred!"

My fist was ready to punch him right in the jaw. "Ex_cuse _me?!"

"Well, _I'm _two hundred and thirty-seven. And since your body structure looks older than mine, I figured you were around three hundred," he explained. That gave me an "oh" look written clearly on my face, so I lowered my fist. "What? What did I say? Are you two hundred fifty?"

"I get it!" I said. "We don't live as long as you do!"

"You mean your aging process is different?" he said, a little confused, obviously.

"Yep! We're organic so we don't last as long as metal. That sum it up for ya?"

"A little…I guess…"

/_Bumblebee! I've lost the element! Wasp is out of control!_/

"Roll in?"

/_Yes! Now!_/

"C'mon, Jessica!" he said, opening his driver door. "We've got a bug to squash!"

I was only surprised he actually knew what a bug really was. Either way, I jumped in and he sped off at a speed that didn't allow my stomach to flip-flop like it did last time. There's a God after all.

xXx

Author's Note: Eh, little on the short side. And I always wanted to do that "aging" scene! Although I kinda pictured it with the Jet twins...


	4. Recruit

Chapter 4

It didn't take us long to make it over to Prowl's location. As we got closer I heard all the snarls coming from a giant bot-bug and the engines of Prowl's vehicle mode. I kept shaking in the seat, just imagining what would happen to me if I got too close and was accidentally stepped on (God forbid) or perhaps taken away by Wasp (another God forbid). Bumblebee noticed the change in my pulse and tried to get me to calm down. He could try anything he wanted, but it sure wasn't going to change my mind if I kept looking out the window to see a robotic, mutated insect.

I stayed there trying to warm myself up by curling into a ball, and it seemed to work for a good while. But the moment it failed I used a trick a friend of mine had taught me. She said to think of something hot, like an oven or the sun, and you have to think really hard about it. Pretty soon you'll start to feel the warmth. Same thing happens with food. That's why, when you're full, and someone talks about having a big hot fudge sundae you feel a little nauseous.

"Here's your stop!" Bumblebee said as he stopped. I looked around and a few blocks over I could see Prowl struggling to fight off the giant mechanical bug.

"My stop?" I said.

"Yeah! Prowl and I don't want you getting hurt, so here ya go!"

I groaned in a bit of frustration, but got out anyway. To these guys I was just an ant that had its colony wiped out. I was no use to them and probably never would be.

Bumblebee raced down the road to aid Prowl, leaving me watching from far away. I could see both of them beating the jet down to the ground, but the giant bug had pushed them back off and Skywarp was in the air again, shooting down at them. There had to be _some_thing I could do! It was wrong to see someone in need of help and the one person watching doesn't support them at all. No matter what species or race.

I looked around to see if there was at least something I could use to fight. But unless rocks and dirt were very effective I had nothing still. So I kept watching until finally both the Autobots had retreated and came towards me. Prowl reached out his hands to pick me up and I was nearly blown away when he did it too quickly for my heart to catch up.

"What's wrong!" I shouted up to him.

"Bigger and stronger!" Prowl answered. "We can't fight them both off!"

"I bet I could help and--"

"No! We're not risking your life!"

I growled under my breath. If I was his size and made of metal, I bet he would let me help. But no! I was just a human! There were so many words that I wanted to call him now but didn't have the courage to say them. In the back of my head I knew I had to straighten up and speak if I was to be with them any longer.

We were far away from the Decepticons when Prowl put me down. I looked up at them both, hands on my hips.

"Listen up," I started, making Bumblebee step back. "I don't want to be hauled around just because I'm some endangered species and not do a damn thing for my planet! I want in in this fight!"

Prowl and 'Bee exchanged looks and seemed to be communicating through a mental link, like telepathy. I didn't think robots could do that, but apparently they could, because their faces could tighten up, they could ease, and they even sighed at points and closed their optics. Once they were done, Prowl looked at me and half smiled.

"You want to fight, do you?" he chuckled. I nodded and kept my game face. "What would you do if you fought?"

"I'd kick ass."

Bumblebee optics ridges raised up, he crossed his arms, and smiled in surprise. "Ass" wasn't a word he knew, but he thought well enough what it meant. "Really!" he exclaimed.

I smiled wickedly and nodded once more.

"Then why do you want to help fight?" Prowl continued.

"Humans might be gone, but I still have a heartbeat. As long as my pulse is going, I'm fighting for this planet, dead or not!"

"Impressive." He smiled a little more.

"How am I gonna fight, though? I don't think the gun at my place will work but…"

"I'm sure I can make you some weapons and armor."

My eyes snapped to their limits and looked up at him and his cocky little smile. Finally this guy was starting to see my way!

(-)

"Man, there's only two?" Skywarp laughed. "I swear, I think Prime's losing it. What do you think?"

"Wasp just want to see Bumble-bot dead…" the green bug growled. "Bumble-bot will pay…"

"You've been saying that for the last something-odd centuries…" Skywarp whined in complaint. "The guy threw you in jail because of Shockwave. Big whup! If you want revenge, take it out on the cyclops."

"But Bumble-bot was the one that made mistake!" Wasp fought back. "Bumble-bot threw Wasp in jail, not Shock!"

Skywarp groaned, sat on the ground, and crossed his arms while glaring at the green bug. It was always pointless fighting with this thing. If Wasp had a target, he would stick to it until it was dead, no questions asked. And Wasp would have been able to kill that yellow pain in the aft if the ninja hadn't called for a retreat. They were probably calling for more help right now.

"You think Soundwave might give us some help if we radio him in?" he asked. Wasp stayed silent, still thinking about his revenge. There were probably seventy scenarios in his head about how to get rid of his, how Skywarp liked to tease him about, brother. "Okay, fine! I'll radio him! Yo! Sound!"

Nothing but static.

"Service sucks here…" he groaned, then tried again. "Skywarp to Soundwave."

What do you know? More static.

"Man, it's like trying to call a turbo-fox to come to ya! Wasp, why don't you try?…Wasp?" The bug had already flown away, just to get away from the irritating Seeker. "Fine! Frag off, you glitch! Don't need you anyway!" Sad truth was is that he did.

(-)

I gave that ninja at least five hours to finish up my suit and an extra two for weaponry. The armor seemed strong and light enough so I could run around in it, and it was the same for the sword.

The armor included a helmet shaped almost like Prowl's, a full-covered torso, enough metal on the legs so I could still bend as well as arms, and even a pair of rough gloves.

"Not bad," Bumblebee said, eyeing me up and down. "Needs work on color."

"I only had enough time to build, not paint," Prowl explained.

"Well I'll take Jessica around the city and see if we can find something to paint with." He looked down to me. "That sound fun?"

"Totally!" I said. Not one of them could understand my excitement. Not one of them would ever fully comprehend the human race. "And thanks again, Prowl. I owe you one!"

"You owe me nothing," he smiled.

I nodded and returned a smile back.

"But I would like for you two to go in the morning."

Buzz kill.

"Aww, come on!" Bumblebee whined. "We just spent forever and a half making this thing and you won't even let us color the pile of rust?"

"It's too dark now. Time says it's ten at night."

"How do you know?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Only your planet was destroyed, the satellite above the atmosphere still exists. Now if you don't mind, we all need some rest."

"I wanna go now!" the yellow mech whined again.

"Skywarp and Wasp can take you easily by surprise, Bumblebee! End of conversation."

"But--"

"_End_…of conversation…"

Bumblebee groaned and walked off with me by his side. Prowl decided to stay where he was because he knew me and the 'Bee would be talking to each other all night and make plans for what might happen tomorrow. He helped me out of my little costume and placed it safely in sub-space (never did understand how that worked).

One thing was on my mind, and it stayed there for the rest of the night, even when me and Bumblebee were talking: _Only your planet was destroyed, the satellite above the atmosphere still exists._

xXx

Author's Note: Yay! Armor!  
Jessica's not the onlly one that's gonna fight, though...As soon as Azul comes.  
BB: Azul?  
SPOILER ALERT!


	5. Azul

If you can't speak a word of Spanish (like me), go to www. spanishdict. com (no spaces) to get your translations.

.

Chapter 5

What woke me up was Bumblebee's hand shaking my body wildly and his voice (he needs to through puberty already) telling me to get up so we could pick out some paint. I rolled to the side away from him and groaned. This guy was acting as if there won't be any paint if I don't get up soon, and I was getting tired of it.

"C'mon," he whined. "You said you wanted to paint your armor!"

"Later…I'm still tired…"

"Let her rest, Bumblebee," Prowl said. At least he was the one that understood sleep. "She's had enough happen to her."

Bumblebee whined, uttered curses in his native language, and walked away from me. If I had enough energy, I would put on my cyber-suit and start using 'Bee as a field test for it. He was a good friend, really was, but he could get on your nerves sometimes.

"But I'm so bored!" he whined again.

"Then go for a drive around the city. I'll stay and watch Jessica."

"Fine…" I heard him transform and the tires squeal as he drove off.

"Thanks, Prowl…again…" I said weakly, still too tired. I heard him chuckle and go walk off to sit down somewhere.

(-)

Where in _el mundo _was I? Last thing I remember was a ride down from the movie theater then BOOM! Nothing but _fuego_. My driver kept steering me in all different directions to avoid meteors and the fires and some of the debris from the buildings. We found our way to an old park downtown and into a cave. But he was so _bobo _that he walked outside and had himself burned! I kept wondering if he was still out there walking or if he was truly dead outside the cave.

What happened with me? I have no clue at all. First everything was black and red, then I heard a whining noise that could blow my audios, next thing I know a _claro azul _lightflashed and I was alive. Maybe that would be my name…Azul… Had a good sound to it, and it fit my paint job well.

Since I was buried under so much rock, I had to use something else to get out. I sent the last _dos a tres hora _thinking of way to get out. Finally something in my head had clicked and an image appeared in front of my hood. Looked something like my driver, but had an Hispanic look to it. I thought of one motion it could do, and it did it. My eyes widened, so did his. _¡Dios mío! _This thing was me!

I had it remove all the rock on top of me until I was free enough to get out of this _lugar olvidado por Dios_…

(-)

Me and 'Bee spent at least three hours going around the city looking for a store that had some paint left. Bumblebee said he wanted my armor to be yellow, but I wanted it either green or purple. Maybe both, to look like the Joker from Batman. I felt like I was shopping for Halloween instead of a color for a fighting suit! But we still wouldn't agree on coloring as soon as we got to a good store. He wanted yellow, I liked the green. I would do both just to make him happy, but seeing green and yellow together kinda freaked me out…

So later on when we fight about the color, he insulted me that green was the color of snot. I said it was more for the green grass that _used _to be here, and an idea hit me. Blue and green, for Earth. Bumblebee shrugged a little and said it seemed good enough. (All Prowl was happy for was that we finally agreed on something.)

We grabbed the blue and the green and started painting randomly across the suit. I thought it wouldn't fit if we just went out and colored, not thinking. But it turned out pretty okay! Each piece of metal wasn't just one color, there would even be some brown and white to add to the Earth look.

As soon as we were done I tried it on. It felt only a little heavier because of the paint, but I would get stronger soon if I used the suit enough. Prowl was staring at me and I asked what he was thinking. He said that he was imagining me if I were Cybertronian. And that's when my favorite yellow mech shouted "You're hot!" It got me laughing over the ground and Bumblebee started poking me to make me laugh even more.

I told him to stop when I heard a buzzing noise close by. I looked around but couldn't see anything, or at least my human eyes couldn't. Prowl had added an extra feature to my helmet, something I could use when I was alone. One press of a button and a visor came over my eyes, seeing everything in infrared vision. What I saw was a giant mass hiding behind some debris from a tall building that used to be.

"Don't think I can't see you, punk!" I shouted. I unsheathed my energon sword, Prowl his shuriken, and Bumblebee his stingers. We all pointed our weapons in the same direction. The mass twitched a bit but still didn't come out of hiding.

"Reveal yourself or we'll be forced to get violent!" Prowl shouted to it.

"_No me haga daño, señor_!" it shouted. I hesitated a bit and lowered my sword. I knew it couldn't be a Cybertronian language; I remember in school all those other kids speaking that same language.

"Come out now!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed. "He's a--"

I was cut off by the sound of buzzing behind us. Wasp was hanging at least twenty feet above us…Well, above the Autobots.

"Bumble-bot will pay!" he shouted, and aimed straight for Bumblebee. The yellow mech skated off with wheels on his feet with Wasp coming up hot behind him. Next thing I heard was gunfire and Prowl covered me with his body, getting shot in the back.

"Prowl!" I cried.

"I'm--I'm fine…!" he groaned. He looked behind him, still hovering over me, to see Skywarp laughing.

"You're risking your life to save some pathetic human femme?" he chuckled. "Honestly, you Autobots are getting weaker and dumber every second!" He fired again, making energon ooze right out of Prowl's back.

"Jessica, run!" he said.

"But I--"

"RUN!"

I did what I was told and ran away from him. Skywarp noticed, landed, then started chasing me. Whatever energy I had in me, I knew that I had to use it to run. I didn't have time to look back, I didn't have time to think about Wasp or 'Bee, I just had to run like an Olympian.

The black Seeker fired some more shots, making me think I was lucky that he just missed.

"Where are you going to go, femme?" he shouted. "Your planet's dead! Give it up!"

Out of what seemed to be nowhere, something quick had picked me up and skated down the road to a large part of a blown building and kept me close to its chest. He had both hands covering me and looked to the side to see if Skywarp was still trying to follow. I stared up at his terrified face. He was a cerulean color with a turquoise visor, optics still seeable.

"Hi…" I said quietly. He looked down at me and smiled.

"_Hola, añorar_!" he said.

"Th-Thanks for saving me."

He shrugged. "_De nada_."

I giggled a bit. "My name's Jessica. Jessica Rain."

"Mind if I call you Bello?"

"Uh…No, why?"

He flashed a cute smile. "No reason. I'm Azul."

"And I'm Skywarp!" The black Seeker appeared above us and started firing again (do these guys ever run out of ammo?). Azul transformed, placing me in the driver seat, and dashed across the road at seventy MPH. And still increased.

"Slow down!" I shouted.

"_No puedo_!" Did need to speak Spanish to know what that meant.

"Slow down now before you hit something!"

Azul laughed. "_En tus sueños_! I'm the fastest car built, Bello! Hold on!"

He hit ninety. I felt like my mouth was going to wrap around the side of my head and my eyelids pull over my hair. In about ten minutes we made it to the edge of town, Skywarp had quit following us, and we were all alone. I climbed out of the car and fell to the ground.

"I love ground!" I shouted to the sky. Azul chuckled and transformed. He hovered over me with that cute smile on his face.

"You okay, Bello?" he said.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking…I'll tell you this now, my limit of speed in a car is seventy-eight. Got it?"

"_Sí_."

"Good."

xXx

Author's Note: Azul!!! *huggles*  
Az: ^^  
For a picture of the Hispanic TF, go to my page, click on my DeviantArt URL, and you'll see him in my gallery.


	6. Friend or Foe?

I'm still grounded after nine weeks! DX Expect slow updates for the next God knows how long.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Who's the weirdo?" Bumblebee asked when Azul transformed. The blue bot didn't take kindly to his tone and growled at him. 'Bee reacted by pointing a stinger straight at him, letting Azul take a stance and a facemask cover the rest of his visage.

"Guys, no fighting!" I shouted. "Bumblebee, this is Azul. Azul? Bumblebee."

"And we expect you two to get along…" Prowl glared at the both. Azul eased a bit but never took his optics off of Bumblebee. He still held his stinger up, even when Prowl asked him four times to put it down.

"How do we know he's not a Decepticon spy?" he inquired.

"Maybe because I've been here!" Azul said. "I was stuck inside a _cueva oscura _for a day! _Estaba atrapado!_"

"Uh…What?"

Azul sighed and translated. "I was inside a dark cave since the attack. I was trapped…"

"Oh. You could've said that you know!"

"_Debo_--!" Azul lifted a fist to strike until Prowl stopped him short by suddenly appearing behind him and grabbed him from behind.

"I said you two are going to get along," he repeated. "We don't need any fights inside our group; that'll make us act more like Decepticons than Autobots."

Azul glared at the ninja, then at 'Bee. He fist eased and turned back into an open hand, signaling Prowl that he wasn't going to hurt anyone. The black mech let go of him and stood beside him.

"What was your name again?" he asked.

"Azul…"

"I'm Prowl."

"_Asimismo_."

Prowl smiled, nodded, then looked at me. He had a weird look in his eye and I knew he was wondering why I was still in my suit. In all that confusion I had forgotten to take it off. Besides, it would be weird to have Azul watch me take off my little costume while he was…eh, sort of watching.

"How did you get here?"

Azul shrugged. "_No sabe_. I was sittin' in a cave, saw a light, then this." He pointed to himself. "I don't know how it happened. Honest."

"I believe you. How long have you been online?"

"_Que_?"

"How long have you been alive?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe five hours."

Prowl circled around the blue mech as if he was studying him. Azul's eyes watched him carefully, just in case the ninja decided to try anything funny. I knew that was usually a first reaction to anything and everything around you; be aware. You don't know what the heck will happen to you.

As Prowl walked around him, Azul reminded me of this one boy I used to know when I was little, probably in elementary school. He has certain space issues, he called it "his bubble" but his father, if I remember, called it a "kill zone." So his claustrophobia must have ran in the family. Azul kept trying to scoot himself away from Prowl, but he was only getting closer, like Azul was a Decepticon or something.

"_Parada! _Stop it!" Azul said, glaring at him. "You're making me uncomfortable!"

"Sorry, just trying to find out why you're alive," Prowl answered calmly. "Seems you've had an encounter with an All Spark shard."

"_¿Un qué?_" Azul tilted his head in confusion.

"Listen close, because I will only say it once… Our race was created by an artifact called the All Spark. Legends tells that it gave life to the first Cybertronians. From there their race expanded until they decided they needed a place of their own. They used the Spark to create Cybertron, my birth home.

Eons later a war broke between two sides of the planet; the Decepticons and the Autobots. The Decepticons fight for power and control, we are the ones that fight for peace. Once the Decepticons were close to hiding the All Spark, we sent it far away, so no one would find it.

And that leads us to you, Azul."

"Me?!"

Prowl nodded silently. "The Spark must be hidden on this planet. A part of it brought you to life."

Both me and Azul looked at the ground in thought. I had no clue what Azul was truly thinking, but it had to be something with that All Spark, obviously. But me, I was thinking of how we might be able to beat the Decepticons if Azul was brought to life by their most powerful object. Was it still at where he came to life?

"Azul, could you lead us to where you were at when you…woke up?" I spoke up. He smiled at me and transformed.

"Sure, Bello, anything for you."

I swear I must've blushed when he said that. I still didn't understand why he wanted to call me "Bello" but I figured I could just run with it.

He opened the car door for me and I climbed in. Azul made a comment that I was heavier than I look and I could tell he was probably referring to my cyber-suit still on my body. I decided to ignore the remark and he drove on with Prowl and Bumblebee following right behind us.

(-)

"Of all the Primus' damned planets that exist, it had to be the one with fleshies…" Skywarp complained (like he normally did). "Man, even our hideout's full of 'em. And they're offline!"

"Shut up, Warp bot!" Wasp growled at him. "We not come here to see organics, we come to find All Spark for Mega-bot!"

"Okay, Wasp? Get your names right; it's Mega_tron_. Okay? Say it with me: Megatron!"

"Mega-bot."

"You're such a waste of metal…" Right then, someone called on his com-link. "Hello?"

/_Skywarp, by old friend_!/

"I ain't your friend, you thief. Watcha want? Selling another piece of junk that's claimed to be a bomb? You're just lucky the bombs you used to torch the planet actually worked for once!"

/_All the more reason to listen. Now hear me out, now how much would you say a human could cost?_/

"Excuse me?"

/_You know! Megatron could use them for labor, but I need to put a price on them. I'd say pretty expense since they're wiped out._/

"Then why are you asking me the price if you think they're all gone?"

Silence.

"Exactly, nitro-nose! You didn't wipe 'em out like you promised! They're still kicking and I've got three Autobots and some girl in a cybernetic suit kicking my aft and the only help I got is some burn-out bug!"

/_Hmm… Well, if I could I would put in a word for you to Soundwave to send you back-up, but I don't feel like it. Now answer me, what could the price be for a human? How about two million chips per body?_/

"Get off my link, you fragger!" Skywarp cut the link and even blocked the signal so he wouldn't be bugged by the swindler again. He had bought too many weapons form him before and they all turned out to be worthless. One of them even gave him a glitch in his processor that was still there for millions of years. Now he just sort of grew to it. But even though his systems were bugged he knew that he needed help. Usually he wouldn't make such an offer, but something in his mind told him something bad was going to happen.


End file.
